A baby?
by taylajay93
Summary: Sequel to, A date? A wedding? and A honeymoon? -  Time for a bit of pregnant Helen?
1. Chapter 1

"I wanna do a blood test..." Will said, walking along one of the Sanctuary's halls with Helen.

"Honey, it hasn't even been a week yet. We wouldn't be able to tell, it's a waste of my blood." She stopped and looked at him. His bottom lip jutted out. "I'll pick up a home pregnancy test, if it will stop you pestering me." A small smile graced his face and she laughed.

"But, not now, I have things to do." She continued walking.

"I'll go get one. I've got nothing to do..." She stopped and turned to face him. Walking back towards him, she placed a small kiss on his lips and put a hand either side of his face, looking into his eyes.

"I love how dedicated you are to this Will." another small kiss and she was walking away again.

* * *

><p><p>

An hour later, Will walked into her office. She didn't notice, too engrossed in her work. He shook the pregnancy test, it made a rattling sound that pulled her attention from the papers in front of her. When she noticed what it was, she smiled. Helen thought it was so cute, the way he was acting about this, so excited at the thought of him being a father.

"Right now?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, please?" She obliged and got up from her desk chair and walked with him, hand and hand to their bedroom, and into the bathroom. She pulled the stick from the box and turned to him.

"You're not going to watch me pee on this thing...please get out." He sighed and walked out, only slightly closing the door. He sat on the bed and fiddled with his phone. He waited for two minutes.

"Helen?" He shouted. Then heard the toilet flush, she exited the room holding a small box. Obviously containing the stick. She put it on the bedside table and sat down next to Will, he grabbed her hand. She looked at him with happy eyes and he kissed her cheek.

"How long?" He asked.

"Three minutes. Calm down baby." He closed his eyes and stroked his thumb on the back of her hand. She could tell he was getting impatient, but if they check too soon, it will be a false reading. It made her so happy that he wanted to father her child and she couldn't wait to be a family. She wanted to be called 'Mummy' once again.

"Been three minutes yet?" She nodded and he grabbed the box, quickly pulling the flaps apart and tipping the stick onto the bed. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Before we look at it Will. I just want you to know, I love you and I don't want you to get upset if it's negative okay? If it is, I don't mind trying again and again" she winked at him and smiled.

"I'll be okay. Let's just look now." They both took a deep breath and looked towards the stick. A pink plus was printed on the top and Helen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Realising what this meant, she looked at Will and he pulled her into his arms, smiling like an idiot.

"I'm gonna be a dad" He exclaimed. Feeling like the proudest man on the earth. He knew this was a step in a direction that he was very ready for. He looked to Helen and saw her eyes glistening with moisture.

"What kind of tears are those?" He whispered. She gave him a small smile. Hoping they were tears of joy. He knew she would be happy to be pregnant, it was her idea after all. But he also knew it would bring back memories of Ashley.

"Tears of...joy. Happiness but also sorrow. It just makes me think of Ashley. I miss her and this just reminds me of when I found out I was pregnant with her. How extremely happy I was. I feel just as happy having this child with you." She put a hand to his cheek and stroked it lovingly. "I just wish I could share this with Ashley." a tear slipped down her cheek.

"She knows baby, and she's happy for us. You can feel it all around."

**TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had gone by and Helen had just started showing. Will was in love with her tummy. Always touching it, kissing it, and talking to it. Calling it little one, since they didn't know the sex. They agreed to not find out whether it's a boy or a girl until it's born. Even though secretly Helen wanted to know so badly.

Will tells her everyday how even more beautiful she gets as she grows. She is very hormonal so she cries every time and can't stop kissing him all the time. One night while lying in bed, Helen rolled over to face Will.

"Will?" She tapped his arm. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned.

"Huh?" She snuggled closer and whispered into his ear.

"I'm hungry..." She buried her face into his neck and giggled. He loved her little mood swings, at one point she'll be really emotional and snappy, then she'll have the giggles and be silly. It was adorable.

"What do you feel like baby?" He kissed her head and pushed the covers away and started putting on his pants.

"Everything. Ice cream, Jelly...mmm, toast and those little chocolate things that Kate likes. You know, with all the colours?" He raised an eye brow.

"M&M's?" He smiled, he thought about it and M&M's do sound really good.

"Yeah, some of those, and an apple...with honey on it." She smiled contently and flopped back against the pillows. Yep, there were the long awaited cravings. He finished buckling his belt and leaned in to kiss her then left to get her all the things she desired. He wouldn't tell her but he loved doing this for her, to provide and give her everything she wants.

"I'll be back soon baby." She nodded and rubbed her tummy, smiling.

Twenty minutes later, Will came back into the room with a tray with all of the things she asked for. He found her still awake, but struggling to stay that way. He sat on the bed next to her and watched her eyes follow the tray of food as he passed it to her. She grinned and dug the spoon into the ice cream, sprinkling some of the m&m's on top of it and she passed him the bowl and he mixed them in for her as she bit into her toast, watching him. He passed the bowl back and she ate the whole lot. He put the tray on the floor when she was done and they finally went to sleep.

Morning came too fast and Helen wasn't feeling well, she woke Will with a shake.

"You okay?" He asked tiredly while rubbing her back. She bolted to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach violently. Will came in behind her and knelt next to her, rubbing her back again and pulling her hair out of the way as she vomited again.

"Ugh, it was never this bad with Ashley." Will looked worried, but he knew this was normal in pregnancy. He kissed her cheek and helped her up, and turned the shower on. They both undressed and got under the warm spray. Helen's face was pale, Will pulled her into a hug and washed her back.

"I think you should go back to bed for a few more hours baby." She lifted her head from his shoulder and was going to protest knowing she had much work to do but she knew that Will could do most of it. So, she nodded and put her head back on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><p>

Will sat at Helen's desk finishing a conference call up, while looking at his pregnant wife leaning against the door frame. Smiling at him, she moved further into the room and sat in front of the desk.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, getting up from his chair and bringing her a cup of tea. She accepted it cheerfully.

"Much, thank you." She tilted her head and puckered her lips, asking to be kissed, he obliged of course. He chuckled and she raised her eyebrows. "What's funny?"

"I'm just thinking. Our little one is going to be a total bad-ass. I mean, just look who it's mother is!" He said, grinning. She laughed.

"But it's also going to be extremely smart and perceptive, because of it's fathers great genes."

"and so beautiful just like mummy." He kissed her again and she blushed. Mummy. She couldn't wait for their little one to be running around calling for her. "I love you"

"I love you, too." She rubbed her tummy, looking at him. There was something about her being pregnant that Will found so sexy. The way her skin and hair glowed and her eyes were always sparkly. Will leaned over and began to kiss her slowly. Just as Kate walking in and stopped abruptly after seeing.

"C'mon guys. PG please..." She said passing Will some files. Helen smiled at her. "How you feelin' doc?"

"Great thanks Kate." Kate was excited about the baby, she wouldn't let anyone know but she loves kids and she would be aunty Kate, the concept was extremely cute to her. Not that she would ever admit it. As Helen was rubbing her stomach, she felt movement.

"Oh, the baby's kicking." Kate's eyes widened and she automatically reached towards where Helen's hand was. Will and Helen watched, surprised that Kate was acting this way. With an embarrassed smiled, she quickly left the room.

"Can I feel it?" Will asked, but Helen frowned.

"I'm sorry, Honey. It stopped." Will frowned too. The first time his baby kicks and he missed it. Helen stood up and hugged Will. He put his hands on her tummy, and leant down and started whispering to it.

"Come on baby, do it again for daddy." He waited a minute, nothing. "please..." Helen smiled and tears pricked her eyes. Just as he said please, a kick was felt at his hand and he grinned. "Thank you. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Helen was standing in the doorway of the spare room across the hall from hers and Will's. Will was shirtless and standing on a ladder with a paint roller, painting the ceiling a pastel green colour. Since they weren't sure of the baby's sex, they decided not to paint the nursery a gender specific colour.

She rested a glass of ice-cold water on her eight month pregnant belly and just watched her husband. She couldn't wait for their baby to arrive. Only one more month.

Will turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey..." He said, climbing down from the ladder.

"Hello. I thought you might like this..." She handed him the glass, which he sculled in one breath.

"Thanks." He kissed her softly and bent to kiss her tummy. She giggled. He sat on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, just staring at Helen.

"What?" She asked, walking over to him with a pregnant waddle. He didn't answer straight away, he continued to stare.

"What if I'm not a good dad? What if he or she doesn't like me?" He focused his eyes on hers. She frowned and ran her hand down the side of his face lovingly.

"William Zimmerman. Don't you dare for a second think that you're not going to be a good dad. Because, if you treat this child the way you treat me, then you're going to be an amazing father." She took his hands and kissed them both. "And as if he or she won't like you! You are funny, smart, interesting. You're compassionate, loving, adorable and completely selfless. There's isn't anything not to like!" he smiled at her words and blushed a little. He stood and hugged her, then offered her the seat he was previously occupying. She watched him paint and decorate for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><p>

A few weeks later, Helen was reading in bed. Will was next to her doing the same. He heard her moan in pain and looked at her, to see her hands clutching her tummy. The blanket was wet and he could feel it on his leg.

"Will, my water just broke..." She looked scared, but Will had been preparing himself all week for this. He shot out of bed and slung a heavy bag over his shoulder, then he rushed to the other side of the bed and helped Helen up. He picked up the walkie on the table.

"Henry, come in..." He called. The walkie crackled and Henry's tired voice came across.

"Yeah?" Will held Helen up with an arm around her waist as they began making their way downstairs.

"Get everyone in the car. It's coming!"

Helen was breathing heavy and sitting in the back seat of the van with Will. Big guy drove them, Henry and Kate to the hospital quickly. When they arrived, Henry rushed into the emergency room and emerged with three nurses and stretcher. They helped Helen on to it and the nurses looked at Henry.

"Are you the father?" One of them asked. His eyes shot open,

"Oh no, no! He is!" Henry pointed at Will, who was hopping out of the back of the van. He nodded at the nurse.

"Yeah, I'm daddy" He beamed at that.

"Well, only dad can come into the delivery room, unless mum wants anyone different." Helen screamed in pain, but shook her head.

"Dad's coming!" She shouted and held her hand out for Will to take. He took it, with a proud grin on his face. jogging into the emergency room, next to his wife on the stretcher. An hour later, after too many contractions and waiting for the right amount of dilation, she was ready to give birth. Will got his scrubs and cap on, and sat behind Helen on the bed, holding her hands, which were squeezing so hard that his finger tips were purple. He didn't care.

Push after push, scream after scream. Finally, their baby had come into the world, beautiful, small and pink.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said, handing the baby to Helen. She stared at the little life in her arms, then looked up to will.

"It's a boy..." She said, with a tired smile. He grinned back and kissed the top of her head, they both were crying.

"A boy..." Will repeated again and again. Trying to wrap his head around the fact that he has a son. Helen looked at Will again. "What do we call him?" He asked.

"His name is, William James Zimmerman, junior."

**THE END!**


End file.
